Fiancéeshipping
Fiancéeshipping is the het ship between Judai Yuki and Asuka Tenjoin in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fandom. Canon Asuka first meets Judai during his match with Jun Manjome at midnight. The duel is ended prematurely since security almost spots them and they were not suppose to be there. Asuka mentions that the duel could have gone either way but when Judai shows her the card he planned to play she realizes he would have one and starts to take an interest in his dueling skills. In another episode Cronos de Medici is scheming to get Judai expelled so he fakes a love letter from Asuka to Judai to get him to go to the girls dorm in violation of academy rules. But Sho gets the letter instead and thinks it is for him. Sho goes to the girl dorms and Asuka sees the note and holds Sho hostage to get Judai to duel her saying that they would be reported if they refused. Judai won the duel and they are let go per the agreement. Asuka mentions that she wouldn't have them expelled even if she had won. When she is searching the abandoned dorm for clues of what happened to her brother Asuka is abducted by Titan. Judai duels Titan and defeats him rescuing Asuka. It is later found out that Judai and Sho was in the abandoned dorms and they are set to be expelled if they cannot defeat expert opponents in a tag duel. Asuka offers to take Sho's place to help them but she is declined. After this she becomes closer friends with them and starts accompanying them on their adventures. Sometime later a student named Mitsuru Ayanokouji challenges Judai to become Asuka's fiancee (without Asuka's permission). Judai defeats him but then says he doesn't know what a fiancee is. When the Seven Stars Assassins appear Asuka and Judai are two of the seven people chosen to guard Spirit Keys to prevent the Three Phantom Demons from being released. Judai defeat the first member Darkness who turns out to be her brother Fubuki. During the Dimension World arc Asuka and the others become concerned about Judai's growing obsession with finding Johan. Asuka does show more faith in him the many of their other friends at first but later came to agree with the others that finding Johan was all Judai cared about anymore. Her negative emotions were amplified by a spell and she was apparently sacrifice to create the Super Fusion card along with some of their other friends. The loss of her and the others caused Judai to become the Supream King. At the end of the arc Judai is returned to normal and Asuka and the others are saved. During the Darkness arc Asuka doesn't like Judai's now abrasive and sullen personality. In episode 161 they are in a tag duel and Asuka sets a card for Judai but he doesn't use it much to her displeasure. In episode 162 they are in a tag duel again and one of their opponents is Rei Saotome who has a crush on Judai. Seeing that they had grown apart Rei used a card called Partner Change allowing teammates to switch teams of they agree. Asuka agrees to switch with Rei so she wouldn't be on Judai's team anymore. Once Judai starts to show signs that he realized he realized that he was wrong and showed some of his more positive traits Asuka destroyed Partner Change so that they would return to the original teams. Asuka and Judai won the duel together. After the duel Asuka tried to confess her feelings for Judai bit decides against it at the last moment and just says she was glad to meet him. Fanon Fiancéeshipping is among the most popular ships in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Supporters felt that Asuka's interest in Judai throughout the series could be interpreted as romantic attraction. It rivals all other ships involving Judai and Asuka. Fandom FAN FICTION :Judai/Asuka on FanFiction.Net : Trivia * This ship got it's name from when Judai dueled Ayanokouji Mitsuru (Harrington Rosewood) over who would become Asuka's fiancée, though Judai didn't know what fiancée meant.